


Pranks and Love Confessions

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Gabriel, Brother Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective Gabriel, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s liked Dean on and off for years, and he's only just moved back to Kansas from South Dakota. And he’s even more gorgeous than Castiel remembered he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel is a legacy at this school meaning he’s had five other siblings pass through it, and almost every single one of them caused trouble -- he’s earned a bad name because of it.

Gadreel liked to put glue in people’s food and act innocent, Lucifer and Michael teamed up to prank people; Anna was okay, but she still got caught drinking behind the school once.

Gabriel and him are the closest in age, and in their relationship. Sure, Castiel loves his other brothers and his sister, but Gabriel has helped him through every break up and bad thing on the planet, and for that he’ll be forever thankful.

The most recent development is Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester, the hottest guy in school, and currently Castiel’s crush. Well, it’s more than a crush. He’s liked Dean on and off for years, and he's only just moved back to Kansas from South Dakota.

And he’s even more gorgeous than Castiel remembered he was.

His hair is lighter now, more blond, and his freckles, _damn_ those freckles for giving Castiel bad thoughts.

His eyes are so green, greener than before, brighter because he’s seen more of the world. Castiel is envious of that feeling, of getting away from somewhere, and he has no idea what the hell the Winchester’s could possibly want back here in Kansas.

Castiel stays at his table until Gabriel comes and moves him to his own. He picks at the fries on his plate, and when Gabriel gets up to ditch school just like he always does before the one o’clock bell, Castiel is left alone to his thoughts.

He can see Dean across the cafeteria talking to some girl, and she flips her hair flirtatiously. If Castiel didn’t know any better, he’d say he was flirting back, but he can tell Dean’s not.

He’s leaning back from her, fake smile so obviously forced, and he’s using hand gestures to explain what’s going on more than he usually did when Castiel knew him.

Dean looks over at Castiel with a shell-shocked expression, and Cas averts his gaze, looking back at the salt sprinkled on the greasy fries he’s not planning on eating.

The bell rings and he rushes out of the hall before anyone can grab his arm to make him wait. His classes pass slowly, and finally it’s the end of the day after what seemed like an eternity.

“Cas! Hey, Cas, wait up!” He hears someone call behind him as he’s leaving the school, about to grab his books and go, his locker door open.

He turns to find Dean beaming at him, and this time he can tell it’s supposed to be a flirtation, him leaning close, eyes wide and smile bright.

Maybe Castiel’s projecting, he thinks, and shakes his head.

“Hello?” It sounds like a question, and Dean’s face falls.

“Do you not remember me?” He asks quietly.

“Of course I remember you, Dean, how could I not? We were best friends. How was South Dakota?”

“Boring as hell, nothing like here. How’ve you been? I heard you’ve been in a few nasty breakups recently.” Castiel’s brow furrows. Was that what he was asking that girl about? His love life?

“I’ve been alright, and yes, I have been. How did you find out about that?” Dean falters.

“I, uh, asked someone,” he changes the subject quickly, but it’s not a better one. “Are you seeing anyone?” Castiel bites back a grin.

“No, I’m not.”

“I . . . didn’t hear there was anyone in the picture, but I just wanted to be sure from the source, you know? And now I’m rambling. Uh, moving on. I-I wanted to ask you out. No one would tell me what way you swing, but, uh, I figured it was worth a shot.”

“Dean Winchester asking me out?” Castiel asks incredulously, and Dean nods.

“Yeah, I . . . are you mad? It’s totally fine if you’re not into guys or whatever, I just --”

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“I would love to go out with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now shut up,” Castiel kisses him hard on the lips, and Dean makes a surprised sound. Castiel shoves him back against the lockers, and the door to his slams shut as Dean's back presses against it.

By the time Castiel is done kissing Dean he’s breathless, probably flushed, and warm all over, a tingling feeling in his fingers and hands.

Dean cups his cheek, pets down his face, all the way down his arm to his hand where he holds it.

“I’ve loved you since I can remember, that’s why we came back. Sam loves this girl Jessica, so dad turned us around. It was a little hard convincing dad about the whole I-want-to-date-a-boy thing, but he was pretty okay with it. He wants to meet you, Cas.”

Castiel is overwhelmed. Dean came back . . . for him?

“Dean, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s okay, because I’m here to stay, okay? I’m never leaving again.”

Castiel presses his forehead to Dean’s, nodding slowly.

“I love you, too,” he whispers. “But, I have to tell Gabriel and he’s not going to like it.” Dean tenses, and Castiel laughs.

“Is he as mean as I remember him?”

“Well, he’s not mean, but he will put barbecue sauce in your underwear if you ever stay over.”

“I better bring extra underwear then,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I have to go, but we can talk more tomorrow, here’s my number.” They exchange them, typing in names for the contact books on their phones, Castiel’s an old thing and Dean’s as well, so it takes a while.

Castiel leaves the school with the ghost of Dean’s touch on his lips, and his fingertips trace the chapped line of them until he gets home.

“What’re you so happy about?” Gabriel asks, already lounging on the couch with a magazine, television playing quietly in the background.

“Can we talk about something that just happened, or are you not up for discussion time right now?” Castiel asks, and Gabriel sets down his magazine, turns off the TV.

“I’m all ears, kiddo.” Gabriel pats the spot next to him, and Castiel sits down gingerly.

“So, you know how Dean Winchester is back in town,” Castiel tries, but Gabriel’s gaze darkens.

“I thought we burned this bridge years ago,” he says, and Castiel curls in on himself a little.

“I know, but . . . he came back for me, Gabe, and he says he loves me, asked me out and everything.” Castiel tries to remain hopeful, but it’s hard when his brother is staring at him like he’s a baby, a child to be protected.

“Castiel, you know what happens every time you try to --”

“He’s different, Gabriel. It’s always been Dean, and it always will be. Just . . . do you give us your 'blessing' or not?”

Gabriel pauses for a moment. He’s tense, and Castiel has never seen him act so serious for such a long period of time. It’s always laughs and pranks, teasing and poking fun at him, but right now Gabriel is staring at him like a parent talking to their kid.

“Yeah, Cas, I give you my blessing, okay?” Castiel beams. “But! If, and only if, he spends a night here and endures my pranking. If he doesn’t come back it’s not meant to be, but if he does, well then, you can keep him, I guess.”

“Gabriel, you’re not putting Dean through _tests_. He’s not an animal, I love him, okay?”

“When are you two going out?” As if on cue Castiel’s phone buzzes with Dean’s name flashing across the screen. Castiel picks up the call.

“Hey, Cas, is this you?”

“Hello, Dean. Yes, who else would it be?”

“Never mind. So, when do you want to go out?” Castiel shrugs and then realizes Dean can’t see him.

“I don’t know, but Gabriel wants to meet you and put you through pranking tests like I told you he would.”

“Wait, you told him about me?” Gabriel asks, and Dean snorts.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear him. Sure, Cas, I’ll come over. Tonight, or . . . ?”

“I think tomorrow would be best, Gabriel needs time to put the pranks up and decorate.”

“Great,” Dean says sarcastically, and Castiel laughs. “I’ll see you then, okay?”

“Okay, goodbye, Dean.”

“G'night, Cas.”

Castiel hangs up, and he stares at Dean’s picture until the screen goes dim.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Gabriel asks quietly, and Castiel nods.

“I do.”

“I won’t prank him badly, you know. I’m just going to do it enough so he’s scared of big brother Gabe, okay?” Castiel laughs and pulls Gabriel in for a hug.

He makes an indignant noise, but hugs Cas back anyway.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“Sure. Now, go get on your cute underwear. You don’t want your first time to happen in crappy white boxers.”

Castiel sighs, stomps up the stairs like the little brother he’s supposed to be, but really they’re still both smiling.

Castiel does sift through his underwear drawer, but he doesn’t put on anything special. It’s not like they’re going to get anything done with Gabriel knocking at their door at three in the morning with a scream track from a horror movie playing to scare them.

Bring it on, Castiel thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
